The Immortal Eye
by ShinobiofDarkness
Summary: Events are altered and Instead of Hashirama becoming Hokage, Madara Uchiha is victorious over Hashirama Senju at the final battle and becomes Shodaime Hokage.  But what shall happen to Konoha with an Immortal Uchiha as Hokage?
1. Prologue: Dark Flames Ascending!

The Immortal Eye (A Naruto AU Fanfic)

Gavin Vaughan

Premises: Events are altered and Instead of Hashirama becoming Hokage, Madara Uchiha is victorious over Hashirama Senju at the final battle and becomes Shodaime Hokage. But what shall happen to Konoha with an Immortal Uchiha as Hokage?

Characters: Madara Uchiha (Slightly to Moderately OOC from the Canon)

Pairings: None, for the moment.

Rating: M (Contains Gore, Language, and scenes that may or may not be appropriate for some readers)

Note: This story will, for now at least, NOT take place during the Naruto Anime Series timeline, but will rather follow Madara and progress on forward as I see fit. Expected this to be a rather bi-polar story, meaning it could be E-T rated in one moment, but become M in the next. If you don't like it, DON'T read.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

Prologue: Dark Flames Ascending, a New Hokage Emerges!

Konoha, Valley of the End, Hi No Kuni:

The sound of kunai and explosions sounded everywhere as rain poured from the Heavens. Fire, both Black and Red, filled the land everywhere as chaos ensued. Two men, wearing what appeared to be Crimson Samurai Armor, were throwing punches and kicks at each other at inhuman speeds. One man had long, spiky, black hair, with red eyes that had three tomoes inside them, was currently shooting a large fire projectile towards another man who had long, silky black hair and brown eyes, which was blocking said projectile with a giant wooden wall. The former of the two was named Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan, and the latter was Hashirama Senju, The Clan Head of the Senju.

The conflict between the two had arisen about a month ago, when Konoha nominated Hashirama as the Shodaime Hokage. Madara knew what would happen if Hashirama became Hokage. The man was kind, and, while Madara had liked that about his former Best-Friend, he also knew that the Senju was too soft to be an effective leader. He may have been a brilliant tactician, but his rule would give the council too much leeway and would eventually push their clans to the point of extinction, simply because they were jealous of how much power and influence they would have over them. Once both the Uchiha and Senju were down to their last heirs the council would begin to pamper the clan heirs. This would slowly put them under their thumb and, eventually, they would be able to manipulate them for their personal gain. Eventually, because of the influence the Uchiha and Senju had, the civilian council would have total control over the political sphere and they could, potentially, use the shinobi who adored the clans as an army force to strengthen their hold on Konoha. While this could be great for the civilians, this would tremendously affect the power the ninja clans held. If this were to occur, then the shinobi would be mere servants and potentially have no rights. And guess what? They would be none the wiser, right up until it bit them in the ass and was too late to do anything about. This is why the civilian council, which Hashirama created in the Village's Constitution, voted him to be Hokage; the Senju was too trusting. Oh, Madara very well knew how corrupt the rich civilians could be if power were given to them. He wouldn't allow this to happen.

But the biggest problem was perhaps the Uchiha clan itself. They were tired of fighting and wanted peace with the Senju's and, as such, supported Hashirama to be the Shodai. When he tried to warn the clan, they turned their backs on him and appointed a new leader instead. HIM! The CLAN FOUNDER AND LEADER, betrayed by his own followers! To say Madara was pissed was an understatement. Not only did his ex-best friend not listen to him, but his own people ignored his warnings! Why could they not see what he clearly knew? The Clan Elders in the Hyuuga Clan were a prime example of this, using their branch members and leaders as puppets.

Exiled by his own clan, Madara had left Konoha, feeling betrayed by everyone there. He would not allow Konoha to be corrupted by such fools! He vowed to return and ensure Konoha didn't become a cesspool of filth! He will make Konoha a strong military state, just as it was intended!

For the past month, Madara had been plotting to attack Hashirama on the eve before he would officially become Hokage, which was December 5th. By then, the village would be completely operational and, as such, Hashirama would be officially put in the next day to show that Konohagakure no Sato was an official village. But before he could attack him, The Uchiha Founder needed a powerful distraction, a tailed beast, a Bijuu if you will. But he needed a specific Bijuu, one that would force the Senju's hand and drain most of his chakra and leave the soft fool weak enough to be killed off by Madara. And as fate decreed, the raven-haired warrior got just that, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, mightiest of the nine chakra beasts. On the day of the attack, Madara used his _Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan _(Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) he earned by stealing his brother's Mangekyo eyes ages ago, on the unsuspecting mountain-sized fox and, as such, was able to hypnotize him to go on a rampage against Konoha.

Madara came alone at first and challenged Hashirama to a duel over the title of Hokage. The Senju head, shocked by Madara's betrayal, had no choice but to meet him head on. Hashirama had ordered him to stand down, but knew it wouldn't happen. And so, the battle began and had so far lasted for six hours, raging ferociously between the two warriors.

(Present…)

"**Katon: Giant Flame Dragon Missile**!" Madara shot out a giant white flame dragon at Hashirama. Hashirama, expecting this, countered with, "**Mokuton: Wooden Wall Technique**!" With that, a giant wall of wood rose up and kept the flames at bay…until the dragon ripped right through it and hit Hashirama, who turned out to be a wood clone...

"Damn it Madara, why are you doing this?" roared the Wood User, "Why have you forsaken the very village you helped to create?" Madara heatedly responded: "Fool! You are too soft to lead this village! Your policies would ruin this village from eventual corruption by the very council you created! Konoha needs a strong, iron-willed person in order to flourish! You may be strong, but your policies will only ruin Konoha in the end." "You're the fool Madara! It is you who will bring us to ruin! As Hokage, I must stop you!" countered Hashirama. "Then we have nothing more to discuss, you will die here. And by the way you bastard, you aren't even Hokage yet!" Madara threw several explosive tag kunai at Hashirama, who quickly used a wooden barrier technique to avoid the explosion. Madara, seeing this as his chance bit his thumb, wiped the blood on his hand and formed several hand seals and shouted, "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kyuubi No Kitsune**!" Suddenly a giant roar was heard and, with that, appeared the legendary Kyuubi, with Sharingan in its eyes. "Why go so far as to use a Bijuu Madara? Are you that determined in our village's ruin?" shouted Hashirama. "I told you, I will prevent Konoha from becoming the scum of the elemental nations! If it means I have to kill you, destroy Konoha and rebuild it to do so, then so be it! _Besides this isn't aimed at Konoha…it's aimed you dumbass!'"_ The Sharingan user shouted and evilly thought. "Attack!" With that, the Kitsune Bijuu and charged up its Demon –Tail Ball, a gigantic ball of pure chakra composed of 80% Dark and 20% Light Chakra. If the Demon-Tail were big enough, it could, in theory, wipe out an entire country the size of Hi no Kuni. At its current size, it would be more than enough to wipe out Konoha, let alone a human being. '_Kuso! If that ball hits me I'm dead!' _thought the Senju lord.

After forming forty-three hand signs, Hashirama yelled out, "**Mokuton: Forest of Eden**!" With that, hundreds of giant trees formed a wall around him. The Menacing Ball fired and hit the trees, creating massive explosion, creating a giant scar on the land that would be later remembered by many as 'The Valley of The End.'

The hypnotized Kyuubi, seeing that its prey wasn't dead or hurt, rushed in at the wood user, determined to eat the shinobi, but, unfortunately for him, Hashirama was prepared. "**Mokuton: Massive Heavenly Fist!**" Out popped a huge fist made out of hard redwood and punched Kyuubi in the face, sending him several feet back in pain. As this was going on, Madara activated his EMS (_Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan_) and prepared to activate Amaterasu to finish him off with the burning black flames. However, what Madara _didn't_ notice was that the Senju warrior knew he was there and used a wood clone to covertly counter him before he could activate that destructive ability.

(Madara POV)

'_Just a few more seconds and then I'll have him_' thought the Uchiha. He closed his right eye and it began to bleed. However, before he could open it, he heard movement from his left. As his head turned, his face met Hashirama's clone's fist and was promptly sent flying, but not before burning the clone with the black flame. '_Kuso…He really hasn't lost his touch, as he won't let me use any of my eyes powers at all. I really need to stop being so damn arrogant sometimes…' _ Madara thought to himself as he saw first-hand just why the wood user was so feared with that Jutsu. He was kicking Kyuubi's ass with it and then some! Not only that, but Hashirama was preparing to ensnare the beast once and for all. _'I have to hold him off just a bit longer. My Sharingan can see that his chakra levels are depleting, but not as fast as I want it to go down. I need to make it go down faster, but make sure my chakra levels don't get too low in the process.' _Madara headed off towards Hashirama, getting ready to make the Senju bastard work really hard.

(Hashirama's POV, Same Time)

The Kyuubi was definitely quite the challenge. Every time he would get near the fox to restrain it, the bastard got away and made it harder for him. '_Fucking Madara, he's making me use a lot of my chakra to take this fox down. It was a distraction after all…to weaken me.'_ Hashirama Mused. Quickly deciding to end this, he formed several hand seals to finish Kyuubi's interference once and for all. "**Mokuton: Wood Impalement!**" Out from the ground rose several wooden spikes impaling the demon fox's sides, causing the Kyuubi to roar in pain and move away to avoid the wooden spikes. The Shodaime appointee then followed up with, "**Mokuton: Bijuu Restraint Technique- Kakkuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands! (A/N: The Jutsu name slightly changed then the original because the technique hasn't been around for sixty years like the original Jutsu says in the name.) **He knew the nine-tailed fox couldn't move away as fast anymore because of his previous technique crippling the demon's movement. As the technique was called, Hashirama's crystal shined brightly and golden pillars of wood wrapped around the beast's body, but before he could complete it…. "**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Madara sent out a large water dragon at the Wood User, who had no choice but to dodge the attack, only to meet several shuriken in his side and a kick to the ribs, sending him flying in pain.

(Madara/Original POV)

'_Heh, that'll show him not to overestimate me…'_ Madara looked over at the Kyuubi, only for him to see the monster was wrapped fully in pillars, asleep and free from his influence. '_Fucking hell…oh well I still weakened Hashirama-Teme quite a bit' _Madara smiled in satisfaction, only to see Hashirama stand up and charge at him with three wood clones following him, each with a wooden spear for their right hand. '_Close Range, Eh? Probably to keep me from using Amaterasu…not looking at my eyes either so Tsukuyomi won't work either. Susanno's out of the question, as that actually takes the most time to do. So that leaves…' _ "**Kamui**", whispered Madara. As he said that, a giant vortex erupts from his left eye, sucking the wood clones into his EMS, leaving only a stunned Hashirama. "What the hell was that technique?" Hashirama demanded. "Heh that, Hashi-Teme, was Kamui, my Jikukan- Ninjutsu (Space- Time Ninjutsu), and it's very special. Unlike ninjutsu, which uses elemental techniques like fire, wood, water, lightning, earth, and wind, Jikukan Ninjutsu warps the dimension around me, allowing me to suck others into dimensions or even travel in them to get to a place quicker. You underestimated me old friend, but now it's time we finish this. I know you're low on chakra and, quite frankly, so am I, as Kamui takes a little more chakra out of me then most techniques. Both of us have enough for one more move, so let's finish this, once and for all!"

"I couldn't agree more Madara. I really am truly sorry it came down to this. I wish this didn't have to happen." Hashirama replied solemnly and charged at Madara creating a wooden sword. Madara followed suit with a lightning- enhanced Katana he summoned from the seal on his wrist and activated a special seal, one Hashirama never saw as he charged. Within a second, the two past each other, and it was over…or so it seemed. Madara collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood, as part of the wooden sword used by the Senju leader was embedded into his stomach. "I'm sorry Madara, but this is where you die. If you weren't an Uchiha, or I a Senju, then perhaps, we could have stayed friends. Farewell." Hashirama walked off, not seeing Madara grin in victory.

"Fool!"

SPLACK

Hashirama stopped moving, eyes wide, and looked down, only to see Madara's Katana in his chest, just 1 mm from his heart and the veins.

"W-what? *Cough* H-how did you…?"

"How did I survive? You idiot, did you really think I wouldn't come completely prepared? Just before I fought you, I placed a seal on my chest, storing 10% of my chakra away, for one last genjutsu to fake my death on the off chance you were able to strike past my defenses on that blow. Turns out, I was right to do so. Farewell, Hashirama. In all seriousness you fought well. You earned my respect." Madara smiled, slightly sad that he had to kill his former friend, but happy he was able to protect the village from Hashirama's fatal mistake, even if it was innocent.

"Heh, it seems I lost then. So that means you're Hokage now huh? *Sigh* Please, just p-promise me, you will protect the village." Hashirama stated, albeit weakly.

"Hey, I may not be as kind as you are, but that doesn't mean I'll be a bastard to everyone." Madara chuckled. This was the first time in a long time Madara really smiled or laughed with Hashirama.

"Just making sure, *cough* *cough* before I go, take this and give it to my Brother, Tobirama, as well as this letter to him and the council, explaining that you are Hokage and not myself .I made this in the event that I should lose. While Tobirama will not like it, he'll accept it, so long as you don't make a move on my clan", Hashirama glared at him after saying this.

"Please, after what my Clan did to me, I wouldn't try it. Hell, if anything, I have more respect for your clan. Besides, I have my own clan problems to deal with." Madara replied somewhat bitterly when talking about his clan.

"Heh, I have no doubts, farewell Hashirama-Teme." Madara said sadly.

"F-F-Farewell Madara-baka." Hashirama smiled "Protect the villagers, ok? They are the village, along with our shinobi." Hashirama smiled and then passed on.

"For the first time ever, you and I actually agree on something Hashi-Teme." Madara said as he laid down his body and gave him a proper burial.

For the first time in 15 years since Izuma Uchiha's Death, Madara cried for the loss of his former friend. Ironic really, how the two were extreme rivals and hated each other's guts, and yet were friends in the end. The world truly is a cruel bitch, isn't it? After a minute, Madara composed himself and looked at the still asleep Kyuubi, wrapped up in the wood chains.

"Now to deal with you…."

(20 Minutes Later)

While low on chakra, Madara was successfully able to seal the Kyuubi in a temporary storage seal scroll. However, due to lack of chakra, the scroll would only last a day at best. He needed one of those new ration pills fast, so he could put in a permanent sealing item. Not too hard, considering the Uchiha clan were very competent sealers, though not as good as the Uzumaki's, which Madara could not contact as he didn't know where their village was yet, as he had no intel on it yet whatsoever, other than it was somewhere near the land of whirlpool.

Madara, however, was an exceptional seal master, even for Uzumaki standards. While not as good as the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, he could easily outmatch just about anyone in seals. It was his seal mastery that he learned how to use Kamui in the first place, though no seals were necessary after copying them with his Sharingan. It's also the reason why he was able to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune

After a quick break, Madara gathered his scroll and his war fan lying on the field and walked towards Konohagakure.

"Now it's time to deal with the bastard civilian councilmen once and for all…"

A new age was rising for Konoha. One that would change the shinobi world forever.


	2. A New Beginning

The Immortal Eye

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my property. If it was, the plot wouldn't be so fucking convoluted, and Naruto would be extremely smart and as powerful as his father.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(2 PM, December 6th, Present Day)

In the Hokage Tower, stands a single figure looking out of the window, watching his shinobi maintain security and the ANBU tower._ His Shinobi….His people._ The man just couldn't believe it. He, Madara Uchiha, the leader of Konohagakure no Sato. Becoming the Shodai Hokage was truly something else. As he was staring out the window, the Uchiha Kage was recalling the evens from the previous night…

(Flashback)

_An exhausted Madara was returning to his village, Konoha. The villagers were completely unaware that their beloved Senju leader was dead, killed by the very man entering the village at this moment. _

_Upon entering the Village, three Jounin approached Madara as he entered. "Madara-Sama, You've returned! Welcome home!" Soon, that group of three Jounin became a mass gaggle of both Civilians and Shinobi alike, wanting to see the co-founder of their new shinobi village. Madara smiled and spoke, "Thank you so much for the warm reception, but I must hurry now. I promise to tell you of my entire journey later, now begone." He quickly left. He was loved here, that was for certain. But, did they not know why he left for a month? Did Hashirama really not tell his villagers about why he disappeared? Or was it simply because he did not know, or, if he did, did he not tell because it would cause unnecessary conflict? Yes that had to be it. If he had told them Madara became a missing-nin and a traitor, it would cause too much problems and create a political nightmare on an epic scale. As he was walking, One Chunin asked, "Uchiha-Sama, have you seen Senju-Sama lately? He's been gone for some time. He said he would be back around two hours ago…" Madara tensed up. 'Oh shit', thought Madara. This is NOT what he needed. If anyone other than those necessary heard that Madara killed Hashirama, it would no doubt cause Civil War, with no foreseeable future for either side. So Madara did the one thing he knew best, lie._

"_I'm sorry Reid-san I haven't seen him as of late. If I do see him, you'll be the first know, quite literally too. I mean, who the hell could MISS a giant 6'2" Bulky Man in Red Samurai Armor?" the two chuckled before Reid replied. "Oh well, I must be off. Farewell Uchiha-Sama!" Madara could not waste any more time dealing with lying. He had to get rejuvenated with chakra pills and get to the Council Chamber soon to kil—err I mean report to the 'Illustrious Council' _

_(Later)_

_After buying and eating the wonderful creation known as chakra pills, Madara headed towards the Council Room in the newly constructed Hokage Tower, feeling only at 60%. He wasn't going to lie: fighting Hashirama had damaged his body and he could feel it. Right now he was at low Kage level and would have a tough time fighting anyone at Kage level, like Tobirama. At his current level, he would be hard pressed to fight him on equal level, and would most likely need to use Susanno just to fight off that man's legendary control over water. It would be a victory, but a very close one and would most likely permanently damage him, whereas if he could avoid conflict, he could be at full again within three days at the most. Thank Kami his Sharingan eyes weren't damaged in his battle with the late Senju. If it had been, there's no telling how long his power would be down for. It could have been permanent unless he gained a pair of Sharingan from one of his, no…former clansmen. Those bastards will pay as soon as He kills the Civilian Council. He won't massacre them, as the Sharingan is an important power needed for the sake of Konoha. It was just as central to the power of Konoha as was the Senju's enhanced chakra powers. But he will ensure that the Uchiha will never betray him again, even if he has to kill the elders and several fine Uchiha shinobi to prove his point._

_As the raven haired Uchiha founder was musing, he stood in front of the door to council room, his cobalt eyes gazing on to the handle. He knew the civilian councilmen were in session. He could sense their chakra and listen to their conversation. 'I knew it; they were planning to slowly manipulate us using Hashirama as a puppet. Hashi-Teme, You have no idea what I just saved you from….' But before he opened door, he silently called for an ANBU Nin. "Get me Tobirama immediately. It concerns his brother and the Civilian Councilmen." The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a Flash. Madara opened the door and walked in. "Good evening 'prestigious' councilmen. I see you're as busy as ever. How are you this fine day?" Madara needed to keep the small talk going until Tobirama could arrive. "Ah Madara-Sama, good to see you. Why are you here today?" One of the councilmen replied. 'I see…not even the councilmen knew of my reasons for leaving. Hashirama wanted to do this privately. Thanks old friend, you just made this so much easier…' Madara mused to himself "Oh you know, just bringing you a message and whatnot…" at this point, Tobirama arrived in the council room. Tobirama was around 6'3, had white hair, red eyes and red markings on his face. The younger brother of Hashirama wore Blue Samurai armor, had grey tuffs around his neck brace on the armor and had a faceplate that covered his cheeks and head. On top of the faceplate hitai-ate was a Konoha leaf symbol inscripted on it. "You have returned I see Madara-San." Tobirama stated. "But tell me, what news do you bring of my brother that required my presence?" "I believe this should explain everything." Replied Madara. Tobirama opened the letter and scanned its contents. His eyes gained a varying range of emotions. It went from shock to incredulity, to sorrow and then to anger._

"_Hashirama, my brother, is dead." Exclaimed Tobirama. Silence filled the council room. Tobirama was no fool. He knew damn well who did it, even if the letter didn't describe who, as there was only one person strong enough to kill him. Tobirama clenched his fists. "Why Madara? Why go so far as to kill my brother for the title of Hokage? Was your jealousy and hatred for my clan so great as to do this? Was it because you couldn't stand for a Konoha not controlled by the Uchiha? TELL ME!" Tobirama demanded in a fit of rage._

_The civilian councilmen gasped. Madara killed Hashirama? He killed their ticket to controlling Konoha in the future? This wasn't good. Either the Uchiha Lord knew what was going on between the council, or it was as Tobirama said. Well those rumbling sounds had explained what was going on when Tobirama told his shinobi not to interfere on Hashirama's orders. Still, either way, this wasn't good for them at all. _

_So they did the one thing they were good at, verbally attacking. "This is outrageous! How dare you kill our Hokage! Tobirama! Kill this man now!" to which Madara replied, "You do NOT control the shinobi actions whatsoever, that power belongs to the Hokage and the Military council. 'Besides, this is just more proof that your actions are going to rot Konoha you Bastards….' Madara thought afterwards. "Now, let me explain my actions Tobirama. For one thing, I challenged him to the title of Hokage in a one-on-one battle. Since he accepted and lost in the battle, by all rights I have obtained the title of Shodai Hokage." This was true, for because the Kage appointee had accepted the challenge, the winner of the challenge gained that rank. It was one of the ways a person could become Kage, though it wasn't a popular method found in the constitution. Had Hashirama refused to accept, Madara would have been seen as a traitor and killed on the spot, though such an act would be difficult, if not near impossible. "Secondly, Hashirama's policies were….too soft to say at the least." The white haired Senju had to concede on this matter. Hashirama was too kind for his own good but it's also why everyone loved him. Still, his policies and gentle nature could have brought negative consequences in Konoha's future. Regardless, this didn't abate the New Senju head's anger. "And finally, there are the councilmen in this room." This caught Tobirama's attention. "Explain." "Gladly. You see, based on what I've seen from other clans and other small villages from traveling across the world, I've noticed that in EVERY nation with a Kage or a similar leader in it, the civilian council has always tried to usurp power from the leader and the military council, whether it is from bribery to full on manipulation. If Hashirama had taken power, it would have been simple to worm their way in, even if it took them a while to succeed. I'd imagine that if Hashirama became Hokage, within 40 years the council would be able to effectively reduce the power of both of the shinobi and the Kage by getting rid of the most influential clans around slowly over time, which is currently the Uchiha and Senju clans as of now. Now before you say I don't have proof, I do, because just before you arrived, I heard something QUITE interesting from Takahashi-San over there. Now would you care to repeat that Takahashi-san?" The man identified as Takahashi looked shocked, as if he was guilty of something. This made Tobirama raise his eyebrow in curiosity and surprise. "I-I never said anything you bastard! You just want to get rid of the council so the Uchiha can rule over us all!"_

"_Now why would I want to have the Uchiha be the rulers of Konoha?" said Madara, which surprised everyone in the room. "When I tried to warn them what would happen to Konoha if Hashirama became Hokage, they ignored me and exiled me from my own clan. They betrayed me! They thought I wanted war, when in the end; I was vying for the best interests of Konoha, to keep you from corrupting this proud nation. I hold no love for my clan. Hell I have more respect for the Senju clan, because they at least don't backstab their leaders. Now would you be so kind as to repeat what you said Takahashi-San?" Madara said, subtly hypnotizing him with a powerful genjutsu to make him repeat his statement. No one noticed this._

"_H-Hai, Madara-Sama. I was telling the council men that, with Hashirama in charge as Hokage, we would be able to do as we please, because Hashirama is a peace-loving, ignorant fool. I told them that, with time, we could take control by setting up an Elder Civilian Council that would be able to influence other shinobi to our cause, so that, in 30 years' time, we would be able to set up our own coup and that we, the wealthy, shall truly be the rulers of Konoha. And the best part was that when we were tired of Hashirama, we would hire enemy shinobi from Iwagakure or Sunagakure to force Hashirama to leave his post. By that time, a Great Shinobi War would occur, Hashirama would die from fighting too much shinobi, and the Elder Council would slowly pour more Senju and Uchiha's into the war until there were few enough left that we could influence to establish a coup and rule once and for all!" The influenced Takahashi said, grinning._

"_You fool! What have you-"One civilian councilmen tried to say but before he could finish, waves of killer intent filled the air, rolling off of a very pissed off Tobirama Senju. _

"_How dare you, YOU BASTARDS! You were going to use my brother as a puppet so you could gain power? This is treason! ANBU!" Two masked ANBU, covered in silver grey samurai armor, popped up behind Tobirama, one with a lion mask on and the other, a dragon. Both had Katanas in their hands, pointed at a scared shitless group of councilmen_

"_That won't be necessary Tobirama-san, I'll deal with them personally," stated Madara, Sharingan flaring. "You, the civilian council, are charged with conspiracy, treason, and attempt to overthrow the government. Your punishment is death. "Within a few seconds, each there was a sound of steel running through flesh and then a click of said steel back into its sheath. Within a blink of an eye, all ten council members were dead, all of them beheaded with blood spattering the walls. "Next time you plot against the village, make sure you use a silencing seal, "The Uchiha Lord muttered to himself. Madara, seeing as the councilmen were dead, used Kamui, to send the corpses and blood into another dimension, removing any and all evidence. "What shall we do now, Madara?" Tobirama asked. Madara turned to face the young Senju and said, "Tobirama, inform your clan of the events that have happened this night ,including Hashirama's death, and tell all major military establishments and ANBU sectors that, as of now, the Civilian Council is permanently disbanded and that I am Hokage. I will notify the Citizens tomorrow of my status in the village. Leave now ANBU." The ANBU vanished and Tobirama quickly said, "I shall, but remember this Madara, I will not forgive you for killing my brother, ever. However, due to the recent betrayal of the former civilian council, I shall respect my Brother's last wishes and as the new Senju head, will accept your status Hokage. I will have to sadly have to manipulate information to the Clan members about Hashi-Nii-San's death; otherwise it would cause conflict Konoha can NOT afford. Remember this, Madara, should you try to go after me or my clan because I may be a threat to your plans," Killing Intent rose from Tobirama as this was being said, "I WILL KILL YOU." _

"_Don't Worry, Tobirama-San, after these events, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I promised Hashirama I would protect this village, which includes the shinobi and non-shinobi alike. I won't interfere with your clan or harm it at all." Tobirama's eyes widened with surprise at learning upon Madara's promise, and quickly nodded in agreement. '"Very well, By Your Leave, Hokage-Sama." Madara nodded and Tobirama shunshined out of the building._

"_Now to deal with my clan…"_

_(Uchiha Compound, Midnight)_

_Akashi Uchiha looked up at the ceiling in his room, lying on the bed. As the new Uchiha head after Madara's exile, he had been quite busy over the last month with his new clan duties as head. Honestly, he didn't know what Madara really did to deserve exile, but the clan majority was adamant about it. Apparently he had been too rebellious for the clan's taste, all because he didn't agree with Hashirama's nomination as Hokage. The Clan founder had called the Senju legend too soft and that he would lead the village to ruin with his soft policies on the government. Honestly, if he were to voice his opinion, Madara was right. He knew that easily half of the clansmen agreed with Madara on that count. The big problem was that the Uchiha were tired of fighting and believed this to be another Senju/Uchiha political fight, rather than Madara actually caring for the village. As such, they did not want any part of it._

_Akashi frowned remembering Madara's exile by the clan elders. Why did they banish him? He did nothing wrong other than voice his opinion. Perhaps they were sick of it. He couldn't blame them for their actions. He too was tiring of the man's incessant attitude towards the Senju. It was time for peace and acceptance. The Uchiha-Senju clan wars were over, even if the hate between the two did not fully diminish. But the biggest mystery was why Madara didn't fight back. If he wanted to, Madara could have killed the elders and most of the Uchiha clan right then and there. Sure, Madara might have died in the process, as there were 350 Uchiha Shinobi in the clan, but he could have done it and succeeded. He was that powerful._

_But no, that didn't happen. Instead of fighting back, Madara had cursed them out, called them traitors, and left. For a month he had been gone, doing kami knows what, and that was the last he heard from him….until tonight. Yes, the Uchiha-In-Exile had returned to Konoha, and everyone greeted him and cheered him on, except for the Uchiha clan, who were confused. Of course he wasn't surprised entirely. Madara was banished by clan only, not the village. But….didn't he say he wouldn't return to Konoha? That must have been an act, seeing as he is here now. Perhaps it had something to do with the explosions miles outside Konoha and the order from the soon to be Hokage, Hashirama Senju, telling everyone not to leave the village as he went to deal with a problem. However, since then, Hashirama hasn't been seen by anyone, and Madara just suddenly comes back. Perhaps…no it couldn't be. Surely Madara wouldn't go so far as to kill Hashirama on this little dispute. No, it was too foolish for even the Uchiha founder to do._

_Akashi's thoughts were perturbed as he heard screams out the hallway. Quickly, Akashi activated his Sharingan, gathered his Kunai and Shuriken and left to investigate the problem. Before he could take ten steps however, a kunai pierced his throat, and blood splattered everywhere. As darkness entered his vision…the last thing he saw was two piercing Mangekyo Sharingan eyes looking down at him._

_(Madara POV)_

_This was it, the moment Madara was waiting for. To be on the safe side, he ordered all ANBU, who knew he was Hokage now, to stay out of the Uchiha compound and keep out all shinobi from entering for the night. The reason? The Uchiha's had wronged the Hokage and, seeing the Hokage as the head shinobi of the village, The Hokage was personally going to teach them a lesson. This was considered an SS-Class secret; meaning if anyone told about this, they and anyone they told would be put to death or life imprisonment for the person told. It was a grim punishment, but this wasn't supposed to be put on the official records…_

_Madara was currently perched on one of the roofs of the clan elder household. Those arrogant and greedy fools just like the former civilian council and the Hyuuga Elders. He would have ended their lives years ago, if they hadn't been needed during the time to advise the young Uchiha on war tactics. He may have been a great tactician like Hashirama, but it still didn't hurt to have second opinions just in case._

"_**Kamui**__", whispered Madara, as he whispered, teleporting himself inside the main elder bedrooms. Was security really this lax? Had they become too peaceful? Such fools. As soon as he kills the elders and the leader, he'll make them pay._

_Madara took a kunai out, Eien no Sharingan activated. He slowly crept up towards the decrepit, unsuspecting fool and grabbed his mouth so as not to make any noises. He then quickly slit the man's throat and repositioned him as if he was asleep. He then repeated the same process until all 6 clan elders were dead. _

_As he was walking out, he saw a security guard getting ready to approach him. Taking no chances he disappeared using Kamui and reappeared behind him impaling him in the skull with his katana, killing him instantly. Madara took the corpse and sucked it up with Kamui. Madara snuck off, aiming to kill the new Uchiha leader next. But not before getting a sealing jar for the Kyuubi from the Uchiha supply room, conveniently next to the bedrooms. Why? He had no idea. As Madara vanished, he failed to notice the blood and brain bits left on the floor made by his katana._

_(The Uchiha Clan Leader House)_

_Madara swirled out of his dimensional portal and landed in the hallway near the clan leader's bedroom…only to appear right in front of two Uchiha Clan Guards. Not wanting to cause a scene (yet), he whispered quietly, "__**Tsukuyomi**__", the ultimate illusion technique from the Mangekyo Sharingan. Using this quickly, he crushed the two guard's minds with it and caused them to pass out. After disposing of the bodies, the Uchiha-in-Exile moved towards the clan leader's bedroom…his former bedroom. As he was mere steps away, a scream was heard, at the Clan Elder Domain. 'Kuso', thought Madara, he needed to kill the leader NOW and deal with the inevitable shinobi that would head his way since the elders were dead. _

_As he opened the door he saw the clan leader, Akashi, mere steps away. Out of instinct, Madara took a kunai and threw it at Akashi's throat, killing the man. His job having been done, he could succeed with his coup and deal with the rest of the fools coming. Just then the front doors to the entrance were opened, revealing several Uchiha Jounin, preparing to apprehend the killer. They however stopped after seeing who the killer was._

"_Madara, what are you doing here? Did you do this?" questioned one Uchiha Jounin. Madara simply smiled and responded, "Yes, it was me." The Jounin looked stunned. "Why are you doing this Madara? You're not allowed on the clan grounds! Is this because we didn't support you against Hashirama? You fool! When he hears of this-"_

"_He will not hear of it, because Hashirama is dead." The Uchiha gasped in shock. Hashirama? Dead? It couldn't be. "And because he died in battle, he appointed me as the official Shodaime Hokage." The Uchiha Guard looked stunned. "I-Impossible, you can't be Hokage!" "Oh? Then explain this: ANBU!" As he said this, two platoons of ANBU appeared in front of him. "Who is your leader?" Madara asked. "You are, Hokage-Sama!" the ANBU loyally responded. The Uchiha Guard gulped out of fear._

"_Surrender, or prepare to die!" Madara threatened menacingly. The Uchiha guards, seeing as they had no choice, dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender._

(Present Time)

Since the Uchiha Clan surrendered to Madara, many things had happened. Firstly, he had regained his position as Clan Leader of the Uchiha's. Once doing so, he removed the clan seat from the Military Council, meaning that until he could find someone he could trust in the clan (which could take a long time, seeing as he was immortal due to his Eien No Sharingan) they would not be able to represent themselves in political matters. It was only because he was both Hokage and the Uchiha Leader that he could do this. Of course he had to enforce stricter rule as well, since he was the sole leader of the Uchiha Clan and didn't have the elders to counter him. Oddly enough though, he didn't have to do anything more than that to punish them, for most of the Uchiha's had supported him as Hokage and, because of that, greatly apologized for their actions, as they mistook his actions as an act of violence and not care for the village.

Still, he would keep an eye on them; at least, until he was sure they could be trusted fully. Those who didn't apologize or repent were, of course, executed. He could not have ANY dissention in the ranks. Thankfully, this action was kept quiet within the clan, meaning only the clan, Madara, and the _non-Uchiha _ANBU present knew of what happened that night, though the loss of their seat was made public to the shinobi council. Strangely, to Madara's benefit, the council didn't argue, because they too thought the Uchiha clan was getting a wee bit overconfident for their own good. Tobirama, too, knew Madara had killed some Uchiha that night, but he thought it was because they were becoming too unruly like Madara said. However, what he, like everyone else, didn't know was that Madara was exiled a month ago and essentially created a countercoup. That said, he thought Madara was still leader and within clan rights to do so. Though he hadn't agreed with Madara's actions fully, he couldn't do anything about it. That and he really didn't care for the Uchiha as much as his brother, though he didn't hate them.

Secondly was the Kyuubi issue. After dealing with the Uchiha's he went to the Uchiha shrine and had performed the sealing ritual into the jar. 8 hours later, the Kyuubi was sealed and the exhausted Madara went into the Hokage mansion, still not trusting his clansmen, and fell asleep for a few precious hours, before having to wake up for the Hokage ceremony. Adorning the Red, his favorite color, robes, he went out to the top of the Hokage tower.

Thirdly, was announcing the death of Hashirama and his succession as the Shodaime. Tobirama had announced the death of Hashirama to the villagers, omitting a few details of course, and told the villagers of the treasonous acts of the civilian council. The Shinobi and Civilians alike were both sad that Hashirama was gone and disgusted at the treachery those rich bastards were plotting. When Tobirama announced that Madara was the officially appointed Shodai Hokage, approved earlier that day by the fire daimyo, the unknowing shinobi and civilians alike were stunned. Then after a few seconds of silence, a humongous roar of approval and cheering was heard, echoing throughout the village. 'I did it! I saved the village!' Madara smiled genuinely. "Thank you for your kind reception. I promise, for as long as I live, I will serve and protect Konoha with my life!" The crowd roared in applause once more!

And so begins a new dawn for Konoha. One filled with strength and vigor unparalleled by all.


End file.
